


Something More

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: bossy at the Femslash Today Porn battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Something More**

****  
“Sit down.”

Addison glared at Erica, but she did as she was told, pulling the chair out from under the table and slumping down in it, her arms folded across her chest. Erica almost smiled at the teenage behavior, but she managed to keep a straight face.

“What was that about?”

This time, Erica did smile as Addison pouted at her. “I don’t like it when people hit on you.”

“I’m not the biggest fan of it either.  But you have to let me deal with it my own way. Telling him you’ll... castrate him if he doesn’t leave me alone isn’t really the best plan.”

“I like it when you’re stern. It’s hot.” Addison stood up, almost stalking towards the blonde, leaning in close as she whispered “Gonna put me in detention?”

“No. I think you’d probably enjoy that too much.”

“Naughty thoughts, baby?”

Giving in, Erica wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, breathing “The protective thing is hot too,” before closing the distance and kissing her deeply. The kiss escalated until Addison had Erica pushed up against the table. She slid her hands down the blonde’s back, across her ass and behind her thighs, easing the other woman atop the table, pressing closer as Erica’s legs wrapped around her, the kiss barely breaking. She felt Erica push up into her body, seeking more pressure, more friction and she dipped her fingers under the waistband of the blonde’s pants.

“God, Erica, you drive me crazy.” Addison panted the words against Erica’s lips, lifting her hands to the blonde’s shirt and pawing at the buttons frantically. “Help me get this off.”

Erica chuckled slightly, a throaty sound that dragged a moan from Addison. “God, I want you.” Together, they fumbled half of the buttons open before the redhead’s impatience took over and she tore the fabric from Erica’s body, revealing a blue lace bra that contrasted beautifully against Erica’s milky skin. “So beautiful,” Addison whispered as she pulled the blonde into another deep kiss, her hands running across Erica’s torso, touching her everywhere. Her lips drifted across Erica’s cheek, biting lightly on her ear, kissing her way down her neck, licking and sucking at the blonde’s pulse-point, loving the way it hammered against her tongue.

Erica gasped and moaned, pulling Addison closer, needed more contact against her over-heated skin. Addison’s fingers found the clasp of Erica’s bra, flicked it open, drew it down the blonde’s arms as far as she could. “Erica.” The blonde just pressed closer, almost mewing  as she tugged Addison’s lips back to her own, with hands tangled in silky hair. Their tongues stroked against each other in an easy, fiery dance, flowing back and forth as though choreographed. Addison moaned against Erica’s lips, pulling away far enough to tug on the bra straps, making Erica aware that she couldn’t fully rid her of the lace with Erica’s arms wrapped around her. The blonde dropped her arms, watching her bra fall to the floor before lifting her eyes to meet Addison’s hungry gaze. A throaty whisper as she asked, “Bed?”

Addison shook her head. “Can’t wait that long.” Erica’s moan echoed through the room as Addison lowered her head, taking a hardened nipple between soft lips, rolling her tongue across it, raising one hand to tease the other peak. Erica held the red haired woman’s head close, her own head tilted back, eyes closed, breathing heavy. “Addison... God.”

Her eyes snapped open and she whimpered as Addison resisted the hands in her hair and pulled away, “Goddess.” Addison smirked up at her girlfriend, heat rising in her body as she took in the heavy-lidded lust that shone in darkened eyes, the parted lips, the smooth skin that her hands itched to touch, and full breasts that shook slightly with each deep, ragged breath. Letting her hand trail down the blonde’s stomach, she lowered her head to the nub her fingers had just left, grazing her teeth lightly across it, smiling at the moan that fell from the blonde’s lips, working the button of her pants. She freed it, the sound of the zipper harsh amongst the desperate symphony that issued from deep within Erica. Dropping her hands to Erica’s ass, she caressed, stroked, squeezed, urged the blonde to lift her hips. Erica’s hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles white, as she shifted her body, helping Addison drag the black fabric from her legs. The redhead dropped to her knees, tracing a hot path just above deep blue panties with her tongue, pulling her girlfriend closer, urging her thighs wider with urgent, knowing hands.

Erica groaned deep, wanton, as Addison’s fingers traced light patterns on her inner thighs, working higher with each movement. Wet heat engulfed her through lace, slight pressure on the bundle of nerves that was crying out for Addison’s attention, the sensation too much and not enough all at once. “Fuck. Addie! Please.” The words ripped from her throat, a hungry, desperate plea.

Addison smiled, flicking her tongue across the fabric once more, reluctant to lose the taste of her girlfriend for even a second, enamored by the disparate sensations of rough lace and the sweet, heavy, intoxicating flavor of the slick heat the panties barely concealed. She lifted her head a fraction, capturing the upper edge of the panties between her teeth, sliding her hands under the elastic to caress the blonde’s ass, raising her just enough from the table that she could pull the panties down Erica’s legs with her teeth. She released the fabric, letting it fall to the floor, leaning in again and pulling Erica roughly towards her waiting mouth.

They sighed in unison as Addison’s tongue met warm, moist skin for the first time, a long, flat stroke of her tongue up to Erica’s clit, knowing, sure. She pulled Erica against her, devouring her, sliding through wetness, Erica’s arousal warm against her tongue. She moaned loving the way it caused the blonde’s hips to jerk, a reciprocal moan dragged from her throat, settling around them, filling the redhead’s ears with a melody made more precious in it’s exclusivity. That beautiful sound was just for her, and she doubled her efforts, longing to hear it again. Erica obliged, keening, rocking her hips, riding the tongue that tortured her, that drove her higher, that offered her eternity.

The tension built low in her stomach, her body arching, every muscle tightening, moving to meet Addison’s hand as her girlfriend slid two fingers into warm, wet velvet, clenching heat, desperate for more, for everything, begging with every rhythmic push, writhing with an abandon she hadn’t known she possessed. They moved simultaneously, Addison drawing whimpers from the blonde with each upward thrust.   The redhead increased the tempo, letting Erica ride her tongue and fingers, taking the movement well, not restraining the blonde. She felt the blonde’s thighs quiver with longing, and curved her fingers, pressing at the perfect spot, sucking hard on her girlfriend’s clit, reveling in the moisture that flooded against her tongue as Erica moaned deeply, her body shaking, white light exploding behind her eyelids as heat washed through every nerve.

Addison suckled gently, flicking her tongue out as she brought the blonde slowly back down, her fingers easing from Erica’s pussy as she felt her girlfriend relax. She chuckled throatily as Erica shuddered against her tongue once more, the aftershock tensing her body again. Kissing a path back up milky skin, Addison captured the blonde’s lips. Erica moaned at the taste of herself lingering on Addison’s tongue, and they kissed long and languid.

When Addison pulled away, Erica whimpered. The redhead smiled, whispering “Bossy is definitely hot.”

She waited for just a second as Erica caught her breath, rewarded with a gravelly voice. “Bed. Now.”**  
****  
**


End file.
